Just a Juvenile Game
by Bri-chan
Summary: Truth or Dare gone very, very wrong. Kristoph/Klavier.


Written March 8, 2008, for the kink meme.

* * *

It is the eve of the trial in which Klavier won against Phoenix Wright, and the 17-year-old prosecutor is celebrating his victory with his older brother. It is dark, and only one lamp illuminates the room, giving just enough light so that the brothers can see each other. They are sitting across from each other in the fine, expensive chairs that only someone of Kristoph's caliber would own.

"Truth or dare, Kristoph," Klavier drawls, bringing his glass of red wine to his lips. Kristoph stares intently as he sips, staining his lips

Of course, playing the juvenile game is all Klavier's idea. Kristoph hadn't been thrilled with the idea at first, but Klavier has his methods of persuasion that are often hard to ignore, so he humored his dear younger brother.

Kristoph takes a long pause, seeming to consider the two options. Finally, he says, "Truth."

"There is something that I've been curious about for a long time," Klavier begins seriously, staring Kristoph straight in the eye. "I don't remember you ever having a… significant other. Is there anyone you love?"

Kristoph carefully considered his answer. In all honesty, he had never felt such a thing called "love" towards anyone in his life. Yet, he has a hunch, and the spark of hope in Klavier's eyes is yet more evidence. Therefore, the best answer here… is a lie. "Yes, there is," he states simply, his voice betraying nothing.

Klavier recoils and his eyes widen. "W-who… who is it?!" he asks loudly.

Kristoph chuckles. "If I remember the rules correctly, you may only ask one question per turn. Save that question for later if you wish, but it is now my turn." Kristoph cannot help but smirk at how Klavier deflates. "Truth or dare?"

Still disappointed, Klavier turns away as he says, "Truth."

Now it is time to confirm his theory. "In that case… I want to ask you a similar question. There is no doubt that you _have_ been with many people, however they never stick around. Who is it that you truly love, Klavier?"

He flinches. "How do you know that I _do_ love someone?" He relaxes, trying to look nonchalant. "You should revise your question."

"Your reaction just now gave you away, Klavier. Remember, you must tell me the truth, so just answer the question."

Klavier visibly gulps and looks down into his wine glass, a deep frown etched on his face. On closer inspection, Klavier is trembling – with fear. "Please, Kristoph, don't make me say it."

Kristoph shows no sympathy as he shakes his head. "I am still waiting for your response."

He takes in a deep breath, and then finishes his half-full wine glass in one gulp. He carefully sets the glass down to the table next to him, and then glances toward the lamp, unable to look Kristoph in the eye as he whispers, "It's you, Kristoph." Right after the words passed through his lips he closed his eyes shut hard, as if in pain.

So his theory is right after all. He finds it very interesting and very useful as well. "I see." He purposefully stalls, to make his brother more nervous. "It's your turn to ask me now."

Klavier snaps up, staring at him incredulously, clearly expecting him to comment further on his heartfelt confession. Kristoph raises an eyebrow at him, staying silent. Klavier finally speaks, stumbling over his words slight. "T-truth or dare?"

Kristoph takes pity on him, so he smiles slightly and says, "Truth."

"I just said…," he pauses, then moves on; unable to repeat his confession, most likely, "What do you think of me now?"

Kristoph's smile widens. "You are my brother, Klavier. I will accept you no matter what." Yet another lie… he really is not fit for this game.

Klavier sighs in relief, and gives him a shaky grin. "Thank you, Kristoph. I was afraid that you would hate me."

He makes a dismissive gesture. "The taboos of others matter to me not, Klavier. Only you do." Klavier blushes slightly, and he turns to refill his glass of wine. Kristoph takes it as his cue to continue. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" he exclaims the second he finishes voicing the question.

Kristoph smirks, his eyes darkening as he stares intently at him. "Kiss me."

Klavier fumbles with his glass, and it is only his lightening quick reflexes that stop the wine from being splashed all over him. He sets the glass to the side and once again stares at his brother incredulously, now even gaping in an undignified manner.

Kristoph adjusts his glasses calmly. "Stop that gaping and start using your mouth in a better way."

He shut his mouth automatically, and then opens it again to say, "I've never heard you talk like that before." Judging by his tone and face, he likes it.

"We've never been in this situation before, have we? Now, what are you waiting for? You're not allowed to forfeit." Kristoph settles back into his chair. Klavier nods, stands up, and walks over to the seated man, stopping only mere centimeters away from him. The rock star looks down at him questioningly, and Kristoph wordlessly responds by patting his leg, once – a clear invitation.

Klavier gasps, and blushes darkly – he is being unusually shy with him, even with alcohol in his system – yet he gingerly places his knees on the sides of Kristoph's legs, essentially straddling him. Kristoph can feel him trembling, but this time from nervousness and anticipation. Klavier places his hands on Kristoph's shoulders and lowers his head so that his lips can meet Kristoph's softly.

Kristoph kisses back immediately, not letting the kiss stay soft for long. As their kiss intensifies, Kristoph sucks on Klavier's bottom lip hard, making him groan in pleasure. Kristoph takes this as an invitation to slip his tongue into Klavier's mouth, seeking out his tongue and they duel, slipping and sliding against each other. Kristoph wraps his arms around Klavier, pressing his body against his own, and Klavier digs his hands into Kristoph's hair.

Then Klavier starts to _move_ against him, and, perhaps a bit evilly, this is when Kristoph breaks the heated kiss. "Let's not get too ahead of ourselves now," Kristoph teases, his voice slightly deeper than before.

Klavier blushes again, and tries to move away, but Kristoph's arms stop him. "No, you stay here," Kristoph says, and then smiles. "Don't you have something to ask me now?"

"Oh, ja!" He looks startled, almost as if he had forgotten the very thing that had made them kiss. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," he says once more, as he begins to trace random patterns on Klavier's back.

"I need to know," Klavier says firmly, "Who do you love?"

Kristoph traces his fingers up his back, until they reach the nape of his neck, and he runs his fingers through Klavier's short blond hair softly. "Is it not obvious by now? It's you, Klavier." He is surprised by the surge of affection he feels when he says it; no, it is not love, but Klavier certainly is the only person he even remotely cares about (aside from himself, of course), and so that is enough.

Klavier grins brilliantly, and leans in for another kiss, which Kristoph gladly accepts. "Truth or dare?" Kristoph asks when he breaks the kiss.

Klavier frowns and murmurs "Truth," before kissing Kristoph, albeit briefly.

Now, finally, the question he wants most to ask. "If I were to ask you to be with me, and only me, would you?"

He nods enthusiastically. "Of course I would, I… I love you, Kristoph."

Kristoph smiles. "I'm glad to hear that." As he kisses him again, he can barely stop his smirk from forming. "Say that you're mine," he purred against Klavier's lips.

"I'm yours," he says breathlessly.

Now he has Klavier exactly where he wants him, in the best way he can control him. To sweeten the deal, he moves his hands and sensuously slides them down Klavier's chest. "Now, we can either continue playing… or we can go to my bedroom and play a different game."

Klavier grins. Kristoph does too, but Klavier will never know the real reason why.


End file.
